Who?
by Writer M.L
Summary: Um hospital.Um paciente.0 memoria  e agora?


Alguma vez você sentiu que não sabia quem era? Eu sim, literalmente falando...  
>Hoje eu acordei numa cama de hospital e não me lembrava de quem eu era, nem sequer o meu nome, apenas tinha uma estranha sensação de algo estava errado.<p>

Havia uma panqueca no meu prato, provavelmente meu café da manhã, e uma mulher me olhando com ares de preocupação.  
>Pelo que eu podia ver, do lado de fora do meu quarto havia um caos: pessoas, muitas pessoas, andando, correndo, chorando... Foi então que vi como estava o ambiente fora do hospital, e por pouco não entrei em pânico; havia carros destruídos por toda parte, ambulâncias e nuvens de poeira, parecia até um cenário pós-guerra ou um desastre nuclear. Algo definitivamente não estava bem lá fora, e havia algo terrivelmente errado comigo.<br>– Ei, você acordou! – disse a mulher interrompendo os meus pensamentos. Aliás, ela parecia estar muito feliz com o fato de eu ter acordado.  
>Eu estava prestes a dizer que não me lembrava de nada, mas um médico entrou no quarto e eu fiquei quieto.<br>O médico me disse que eu tinha sofrido um acidente de carro, mas já estava me recuperando. Eu achei estranho ele ter falado apenas comigo e não com a mulher que estava ao meu lado, mas decidi ignorar o fato. Ele me chamou de Reg e também de doutor, o que me pareceu muito estranho.  
>Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, algo começou a apitar e o medico saiu da sala correndo.<br>Depois disso eu me virei para perguntar o que estava acontecendo para a mulher que estava do meu lado, mas ela tinha sumido. Havia um monte de perguntas martelando em minha cabeça, tais como: Quem eu sou? Meu nome é Reg ou Reg é diminutivo de algum outro nome como Reginald, Reggie? Eu sou um médico? Se não, por que o médico teria me chamado de doutor? Quem era aquela mulher que estava do meu lado...? Tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta. Comecei a comer a panqueca e decidi que quando acabasse de comê-la dormiria um pouco. E assim foi.  
>Os meus sonhos estavam confusos. Eu não chegava a ter uma <em>imagem<em> concreta, eu apenas ouvia. E sempre havia duas vozes que mais apareciam, discutindo comigo, falando em um tom calmo, me elogiando...  
>Acordei quando um médico entrou no quarto.<p>

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, eu falei:  
>– Eu não me lembro de nada, nem mesmo o meu nome.<p>

O médico não pareceu surpreso, o que acabou por me surpreender.  
>– Não me surpreende. Você sofreu um acidente de carro, que envolvia uma casa. Uma viga caiu em cima de você. A memória vai voltar sozinha com ajuda dos remédios e repouso.<br>Contei sobre a visita do outro médico, e ele me disse que nenhum médico tinha ido ao meu quarto. Depois me perguntou:  
>– Você viu mais alguma coisa estranha?<br>– Não – eu respondi, mas eu não sabia se isso era verdade.  
>– Vamos fazer uma RMI em você para ver se encontramos alguma anomalia. E um exame toxicológico.<br>– Tudo bem.  
>Depois disso fizeram os exames e encontraram uma pequena massa no meu cérebro que estava comprimindo o hipocampo (NA: centro da memória), além de altas quantidades de um remédio chamado Vicodin.  
>Quando o remédio começou a sair do meu corpo comecei a sentir uma dor forte na perna. Os médicos me deram analgésicos e a dor melhorou.<br>O estranho era que desde que a mulher fora embora, ninguém, a não ser os médicos e aquela mulher, veio me visitar.  
>Essa situação continuou pelo que eu acho que foi um mês. Eu continuei sem perguntar nada sobre o cenário de destruição, mas aos poucos ele foi sumindo, e eu conclui que fora uma alucinação. Também não perguntei nada sobre a mulher que vinha me visitar. Não sei por que, mas eu estava com <em>medo<em> que ela fosse uma alucinação também. De algum jeito eu desejava que ela não fosse. O mais angustiante de tudo era que eu não sabia por quê.  
>Um dia eu tomei coragem e perguntei a ela:<br>– Quem é você?  
>– Você sabe quem eu sou, House, que pergunta é essa? Achei que a sua memória estava melhorando.<br>E então eu tive um choque. Vários flashes de memórias do que tinha acontecido vieram à minha mente. Ainda eram vagas, mas de repente eu me dei conta de quem eu era. Eu me lembrei também de que ela era a minha chefe, mas não lembrava se ela tinha chegado a ser algo mais importante.  
>– Cuddy, é você?<br>– Já estava na hora, House.  
>– Você esteve aqui o tempo todo?<p>

– Mais ou menos. Eu tenho um hospital a chefiar. Não posso ficar no Princeton General o tempo todo.  
>Desde aquele dia ela não voltou mais, mas eu tive a visita do que provavelmente tinha sido o meu melhor amigo.<br>Com exceção desses dois incidentes, as minhas duas últimas semanas no hospital foram um verdadeiro tédio.

Quando me deram alta, Wilson, o meu melhor amigo veio me buscar:

– Wilson – eu disse – antes de sair, eu quero saber, a Cuddy foi a minha namorada ou alguma coisa do gênero?  
>Surpreso, Wilson respondeu:<br>– Você não se lembra dela? Ela foi a sua chefe por sete anos. No ano passado vocês começaram a namorar, mas tudo deu errado... – e Wilson parou, como se estivesse escolhendo as palavras para continuar a falar.  
>– Como deu errado? – indaguei. Pelo que eu me lembrava não tinha acabado bem, mas será que fora tão grave?<br>Então Wilson me contou tudo o que eu tinha feito e me explicou o porquê de não ter me visitado – tinha medo da minha reação com relação à perda de memória – e o resto. Quanto mais ele avançava com a história mais eu ficava estupefato com tudo o que eu tinha feito.  
>No final ele deu uma pausa e me perguntou:<br>– Mas no final de tudo o que ela queria era distância de você. Ela se mudou faz meses. Você não viu ela, viu?  
>– Não – eu menti. Mas não era um problema, eu já tinha mentido antes. Todo mundo mente.<p>

FIM


End file.
